Blue Girl
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Cuando Aoi Zaizen empezaba a buscar una nueva apariencia para su nueva misión, nunca creyó que tomaría como modelo a su compañero Fujiki Yusaku. ¿Cómo es que Playmaker sabía que su compañero tenía ojos esmeraldas y no verdes?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Desde que vi a Blue Angel, literal, cambiar el diseño de su avatar y que Gosth Girl la bautizara con el nombre de Blue Girl y como empezaron aparecer imágenes de que está había copiado el tipo de peinado de Yusaku y toda la cosa y media, bueno pues se me ocurrió escribir algo un tanto relacionado_**

 ** _Espero que en mis próximas historias, Aoi tenga un poco más de protagonismo._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Cuando Aoi Zaizen empezó a interesarse más por el trabajo de su hermano y Emma pensó en ayudarles, de alguna manera quería regresarles aquella ayuda que le brindaron hace sólo unos meses en buscar ayuda para salvarla de aquel virus cibernético que fue instalado en su cerebro. Y cuando se le fue permitida que pudiera ayudar, bueno, ahora tenía un trabajo más que hacer.

Ser una Idol en LINK VRAINS ya le empezaba aburrir. No podía caminar por las calles del nuevo VRAINS sin que la reconocieran y empezarán armar un escándalo. Claro, tenía atenderlos para tener intacta su buena imagen.

Ahora que iba a estar en cubierta junto con Gosth Girl, necesitaba una buena apariencia para que no fuera reconocida y poder realizar un buen trabajo sin tener que arriesgar el trabajo que tenía su hermano. Mientras navegaba por la ropa, pensaba cual iba a ser la mejor para pasar desapercibida. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, encontró aquel traje un tanto similar a la cazatesoros.

Sólo fue cuestión de cambiar los colores y ya estaba listo. El problema era el cabello, podía modificar y comprar por ello pero no encontraba alguna buena forma. De un momento a otro recordó a su compañero de clases, Fujiki Yusaku, la forma de su cabello le gustaba, su rostro delgado y aquellos grandes ojos que el chico podía presumir. Sin dudar, empezó a modificar el cabello a la semejanza de él.

Había sido la mejor opción y tuvo que contener aquella risita al ver como más o menos había encontrado el estilo de su amigo.

 **.o.**

 **-Hola Playmaker** -La nueva Blue Girl saludaba al duelista.

El nombrado sólo la miro, hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y volvió a mirar a la ciudad del nuevo VRAINS, estaba en la espera de su compañero Soulburner. La chica de cabello azul sólo se puso a su lado, un silencio se formó. Era curioso que ahora no tenían ganas de hacer un duelo con el otro. AI se asomó del disco de sueños para sentarse en este y mirar a la chica.

 **-¿Porque decidiste trabajar para ellos?** -Pregunto aquel curioso Ignis morado. **\- Incluso cambiaste tu ropa ¿Te gusta mucho el color azul?**

 **-Porque vi que tenía una oportunidad para ayudar a las personas** -Habló con una sonrisa. Pensó un poco en la segunda pregunta de aquel ser morado. **\- Se podría decir que es mi color favorito, no sólo por el libro si no por un chico que conocí en la escuela**

 **-¡Oh valla! Blue Girl se ha enamorado de un mortal** -Exclamó AI. **\- ¿Quién es el afortunado?**

La chica se sonrojo, miro a Playmaker quien realmente no prestaba atención a la plática que tenían ellos dos.

 **-Es un chico de mi edad que de vez en cuando visita el club de duelo junto con otro amigo de lentes y mechas rojas, tiene cabello azul con rosa y ojos verdes, en si mi cabello lo diseñe para que se pareciera un poco al de él** -Habló sin mirar tanto AI como Playmaker. **\- Es un poco misterioso pero se ve que por dentro es una buena persona que se preocupa por los demás** -Soltó una risita ante el recuerdo. **\- Incluso fue el quien me encontró en la azotea cuando me implantaron el virus, le debo mucho**

 **-¿Y como se llama?** -Pregunto AI con interés.

 **-IA tonta** -Blue Girl le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. **\- No se puede mencionar el nombre de un civil en la red**

 **-¡Oh rayos! No me dijo su nombre** -Exclamó AI con dolor fingido. **\- Y yo que quería saber cuál es el tipo perfecto de Blue Girl**

 **-Fallaste esta vez** -Habló con burla.

 **-¡No!**

Playmaker había escuchado aquello, sabía disimular muy bien que no le interesaban aquellos temas. Pero saber que prácticamente le había descrito, bueno realmente podía decir que agradecía estar en un mundo virtual donde no mostraba sus sentimientos, porque en estos momentos un gran sonrojo hubiera aparecido y hubiera querido escapar de ese lugar, hubiera preferido no conectarse en LINK VRAINS por unos días o hasta años.

Al menos hasta que la ex-Idol decidiera irse del mundo de VRAINS y así regresar.

 **-¡Playmaker ya podemos irnos!** -Soulburner aparecía en su D-board.

Tal vez podía agradecerle a Takeru por su rescate.

 **-Incluso en eso se parece nuestro compañero** -Habló Blue Girl sin pensar. **\- Es un molesto pero lo tolero por ser alguien bueno** -Suspiro. **\- Al menos me conformo con que aún me siga dando los buenos días en la entrada de la escuela** -Miro al héroe de VRAINS y sólo sonrió. **\- Que te valla bien en tu búsqueda Playmaker**

 **-Gracias** -Respondió el mismo. **\- Por cierto**

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Pregunto confundida.

 **-No son verdes, son esmeraldas**

Sólo fue cuestión de que el héroe brincara y su D-board apareciera para así irse con el duelista de atributo fuego. Blue Girl solo se quedó viendo por donde el duelista se había ido.

¿A que habrá venido eso?

 **-¿Estás bien?** -Pregunto Soulburner al notar como este tapaba su rostro con su mano. **\- Podemos dejar esto para después si no te sientes bien**

 **-Estoy bien sólo...**

 **-Playmaker-sama está avergonzado** -Se burló la IA.

Quiensabe si ese día volvería a escucharla hablar por la mirada que el duelista de atributo oscuridad le mostró. Hasta el tuvo que tragar en seco, no quería morir en el intento.

 _Fuera de LINK VRAINS_

 **-Buenos días Yusaku-kun** -Aoi llegaba con una sonrisa a donde estaba su amigo.

 **-Buenos días Zai...**

 **-¿Me puedes llamar por mi nombre?** -Pidió la chica con una sonrisa. **\- Estamos en confianza así que puedes hablarme por mi nombre**

Yusaku tuvo que dejar de mirar aquellos ojos cafés. Desvió su mirada pero aún así se le notaba aquel pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Buenos días Aoi** -Tartamudeo.

Aoi sonrió. Miro a lo lejos como el chico de cabellos blancos y mechas rojas ya los esperaba en la entrada. Con disimulo, miro los ojos de Yusaku. No eran verdes sus ojos, eran esmeraldas.

Soltó una risita. Ya pronto le agradecería al héroe de VRAINS, aunque aún no sabía como es que este lo adivinó, probablemente le tocaría interrogar al hacker. Por el momento, quería seguir permaneciendo a su lado.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Soy un poco rara, me gusta el personaje de Aoi Zaizen pero odio a Blue Angel pero me gusta más como se comporta como Blue Girl. Lo se, se que se trata de la misma persona pero una quiere llamar la atención, como Go Onizuka que de igual me cae mal sólo porque no puede derrotar a Playmaker y siente que su vida terminó, y con Blue Girl intenta ser ella misma._**

 ** _O ese es mi punto de vista. ¿Ustedes que opinan?_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 31 de Julio de 2018_**


End file.
